


Here Comes the Sun

by ginntana



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Seas' 30 Day Wol Challenge, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginntana/pseuds/ginntana
Summary: A story about the adventures of G'intana Quohn and the many twists, turns, and tumbles that come about when you are the Warrior of Light.
Kudos: 1





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at taking on Seas' 30 Day WoL Challenge from Tumblr. If you're interested in checking it out, I'll link the prompt list in the notes at the end. As well as adding general warnings in the tags, I'll also stick warnings for each individual chapter in the notes here at the beginning. 
> 
> In terms of this chapter...it does contain spoilers for A Realm Reborn main story quests, so watch out for that. Other possible triggers include: 
> 
> \- Minor character death  
> \- Mentions of loss and trauma

Loneliness was a fickle thing. In the past, it had never caused G’intana any more pain than a muted sting. This was mostly in quiet moments between adventures when she spent a little too much time by herself, reflecting on what she was and who she might become. Those thoughts had been easier to cope with (or, more truthfully, easily avoided) in the company of her fellow Scions and the many adventures they were drawn into. 

This was different. Here, right now, she was completely, achingly alone...and it tore at her heart. G’intana clutched Noraxia’s body a little closer to hers. She was keenly aware of how the light in her young friend’s chest had been the only thing brightening the gloom in the solar. It was so very dark now that it had faded away. 

Noraxia had asked for her forgiveness. G’intana grit her teeth at the pain that roiled in her gut. What was there to forgive? Noraxia had been brave and tried to protect her friends. Even as she lay dying, the young sylph had delivered Minfilia’s message; her strength meant that G’intana had a path to follow instead of being left to drift, aimless and hopeless, amongst the desert sands.

As she looked down at the sylph, G’intana’s ears flattened against her head. She didn’t dare raise her voice above a low murmur as she spoke. “Thank you, Noraxia.”

Even as she sat there wrestling with her feelings, surrounded by sorrow, G’intana knew she had to leave. The thought disgusted her. Abandoning her comrades’ bodies to a stranger whose curiosity got the better of them went against every instinct she had. They deserved better than being left all alone here in the darkness. And yet…what would be the price of her staying? Of taking the time to mourn? 

At that moment, a certain memory came back to her. “ _For_ _those we have lost. For those we can yet save.”_

Minfilia’s words had struck a chord when G’intana had first heard them although, in the moment, she’d thought it quite a somber thing to say. It was only now that G’intana truly realized what Minfilia had meant. It was enough to steel her resolve. The Scions would not ( _could not_ ) end here. Not whilst they still had a fighting chance. She could still help them.

G’intana pursed her lips and took a steadying breath. Gently, she placed Noraxia back onto the floor, careful not to crumple the sylph’s wings beneath her body. As she stood up, she glanced around, doing her best to commit the scene to memory. She must **never** forget this. 

Having made her way across the room, it was only in the doorway that G’intana paused for a moment to look back. Pain flitted across her face and she swallowed down the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. For just a moment, she allowed herself to feel guilty. 

“...I’m sorry.” 

And then she turned away.

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt and I picked a sad one...well, ain't that the way of it sometimes. The next chapter should be a bit more cheerful, hopefully. For those interested in checking out the prompt for yourself: 
> 
> https://seaswolchallenge.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-list
> 
> If there are any tags you think should be mentioned above that I've missed, please let me know! :) See you in the next one.


End file.
